You Should Have Known
by Insaine
Summary: After the L.A. BB Murder Case Prequel to Forever and Always


Anna slipped into the white room nervously. It was a very simple room, just as you would expect it to look. There was a small bedside table, which held a glass of what looked like water, on one side of the bed and a pathetic looking chair on the other side. Anna took a seat and watched the bed's occupant quietly. The room was deathly quiet aside from the steady beating of the heart monitor. Finally, the silence driving her mad, Anna spoke up, "Beyond?"

At the sound of her voice, his eyes shot open and he looked at Anna in surprise. His body was still charred looking, but according to the doctors he was almost completely healed. He moved into a sitting position, flinching slightly. It still wasn't exactly comfortable to move. "I didn't expect you to be visiting me, Anna." His eyes fell on the young woman and took in her looks. She'd grown up quite a bit since the last time he'd seen her. That was almost nine years ago. Her bangs had been swept to the side and her hair was much more layered than he remembered. Her emerald eyes were cold as she watched him and Beyond felt himself missing the warmth they used to hold when they had turned on him when they were children. Oh well, that was a sacrifice he had to make in his quest to defeat L.

Anna shrugged at him, "I did knew you wouldn't be getting many. After all, you did murder three people."

Beyond watched her carefully the ice of her once cheerful voice sending shivers down his spine, "I had my reasons."

"I doubt they're any good. Waging an unwinnable war against Wammy's is completely mental. We had you figured out the second the case landed in front of us."

Beyond raised an eyebrow at her, "So it's 'We' now? How long have you and L been a 'We'?" Anna opened her mouth to ask how he'd come to the conclusion she and L were anything, but he waved it off with his hand that didn't have an IV in it. "Context clues. You said 'We'. I know you, if there was nothing going on between you two you would have said 'L and I', but you didn't. So, how long?"

Anna shifted awkwardly, "Since I was eighteen." She answered honestly.

"So three years. I would have thought it would have been much longer. So how have you two gone?"

Anna's face heated up at the bluntness of Beyond's question. Her eyes narrowed at him, "That's a very personal question, BB."

Beyond surveyed her for a moment, "Of course, I apologize," He didn't sound apologetic in the least, "So why are you here?"

Anna relaxed slightly as the subject moved away from her personal relations with L. "We've been trying to find you since you left. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Beyond motioned to himself slightly, "Well, here I am. Alive and well, unfortunately."

Anna shook her head, placing her face into her hands, "Perhaps this was a mistake." She got up, ready to take her leave of the man she dubbed insane.

"Wait, Anna. I do have a question for you."

She stopped, standing over his bed, "What?"

"Did you get the letter I left for you?"

Anna nodded, "I burned it."

Beyond laughed, but it didn't sound natural, "Ironic. So everyone else at Wammy's? What happened to them?" He asked only slightly curious as to what happened to everyone he'd grown up with.

Anna shrugged, "They grew up and left. Everyone moved on to their own lives. There's a new group of kids now."

Beyond nodded slightly and then looked up to her, "I'm sorry to keep bringing this up."

"Then don't." Anna said.

Beyond paid her no mind, continuing as if he had never been interrupted, "but I am quite curious about you and L. I always knew you two would end up together, but I would love to know how it happened."

Anna met his gaze steadily before turning on her heels, "I have to go."

She got to the door before Beyond voiced his question, "Does L know you're here?"

Anna turned back to him, growing more and more agitated with him by the second, "No, he doesn't. He doesn't need to know, either."

"I didn't say he did. One more thing before you go, Anna." Anna watched him. There was no way he could actually stop her if she chose to walk out, but part of her couldn't do it. She knew once she walked out that door, she would never see Beyond again. She would go back to solving cases with L and taking care of her boys. This was her last chance to make amends with his for leaving. For his killing those innocent people. "This was between L and I. It was only supposed to be between us, I never meant to drag you into it. I was supposed to surpass L." He sounded mournful, but Anna brushed it off as anger bubbled inside her. He hadn't meant to drag her into it? It was between him and L? L hadn't agreed to a stupid war with him. Beyond had been the one to declare was, L was only doing what he did best: Solving cases.

Anna crossed the room and leaned over the bed, "You waged a war on so much more than just L. You created a civil war within Wammy's. You brought us all the way from England, away from my boys, to play your damn game. Then in the end, it was almost for nothing because you were going to kill yourself. Just to try and beat L? You honestly thought that would work? Even if you did manage to somehow create an unsolvable case, it will never change the fact that you died a criminal. You could never beat L like that because you're not even playing the same game, Beyond." Anna stopped to breathe and calm herself. When she spoke again, her voice was icy once again. "You lost, B. You should have known you would. The copy can never surpass the original." She turned away and started toward the door again.

"You came in second at Wammy's! You lost to L, too!" Beyond pointed out.

Anna laughed once and turned back to Beyond, looking at him for the last time, "I didn't lose to L. I was never in competition with him to begin with." With that, Anna left her former friend alone, letting him go one last time.


End file.
